Life Goes On
by SplishySplash
Summary: Brennan's life is forced into a change, and learns that life goes on
1. Prologue

1**Title: Life Goes On.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot. This is feeding into my Brennan/Hodgins obsession. Don't worry, it's mostly BB and in reference to B/H. **

**Rating: T or PG-13**

It had been more than a week since the early morning nausea and five a.m. vomiting had begun and being a woman of science told Doctor Temperance Brennan that something was wrong. The small white test sat in her hand mockingly as the time ticked by slowly and the five minutes felt like eternity as she sat on the edge of her bathtub.

Her eyes closed in fear of the answer, even though she knew the answer was positive. The math added up, ten weeks ago she was buried in the car, nine weeks ago and five days since she slept with him, out of a moment of weakness. Him being the richest man in Washington D.C.

The alarm buzzed and her eyes opened as the small pink plus sign sat in its place, announcing the obvious. She was pregnant. Tears formed and dripped down her face as she buried her face into her hands, sliding to the floor and sobbed.

Her alarm clock went off from her bedroom and it went ignored as another sleepless night had passed leaving the anthropologist to ponder the reality of her future. She needed someone to talk to. Her best friend was out of the equation-as she was having her fiancee's baby, her partner . . . a small watery smile came to her lips as she thought of him, but disappeared as she imagined his reaction.

Taking a deep breath, she finished the rest of her morning routine and got ready for work.


	2. Telling Him

1**Title: Life Goes On**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Telling Him**

Brennan walked into the lab, and made her way up the platform and towards his workstation, all evidence of her morning had been washed away and covered up in makeup.

The curly haired, Jack Hodgins sat at his computer with Zack reading over his shoulder, both men looked up at the shoulder of her two beat gait. "Good morning, Doctor Brennan." They said together.

She responded half heartedly before her hands found their way into the pockets of her jacket. "Hodgins, I need to speak with you." She said with faux confidence.

Hodgins frowned and stood up. "Zack will you finish this and submit it to Dr. Saroyan?" The younger man nodded, oblivious to the shift in tension in the room. "Where would you like to take this?" Leading him down the steps of the platform away from prying ears.

"Not in here." She answered before leading him down the hall and out of the main doors to the courtyard in front of the Jeffersonian-she remained silent the entire time, contemplating a time when she had felt so out of place at the lab.

They reached a bench, hidden between the trees. The overcast skies insured their privacy, leaving the courtyard empty. "Are you having nightmares again?" he asked as they sat down.

She shook her head negatively. "No, I haven't had any in awhile." She whispered looking at her feet. He nodded his head in understanding, his nightmares had finally subsided with the help from his girlfriend. "This isn't the best time to tell you this, and seeing that I don't have a choice with your wedding this weekend." She began to mumble, a habit that he had never seen her do, the woman in front of him was usually strong and confident, not vulnerable and nervous.

He called her out on it. "Doctor Brennan, you're mumbling." He said softly, with an encouraging smile and a hand on her arm.

She took a deep breath and the water works turned on, a tear falling down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant, Jack." She cried, her head into her hands.

"Oh god." Whispered the entomologist, he closed his eyes tightly. "Are you sure?"

"I've been sick all week, my cycle. . ." She cried. "I took the test this morning, it was positive."

The man sat in shock, staring at the cracks on the sidewalk. The two had agreed that after it happened that it wasn't going to happen again and that it was not romantic, simply biological urges. As much as he admired Temperance Brennan, his heart belonged to Angela and they both knew that. "I don't know what to say." He said after a long pause.

"Me either." She said breathlessly, placing her head into her hands.

"I'm supposed to get married this weekend." He said to no one in particular, he took a deep breath before he spoke again. "And I guess. . ."

"No, don't you dare call it off." She snapped, lifting her head to look at him. "If Angela is going to hate somebody, let it be me. You make her happy, I don't want to ruin that."

Hodgins jumped to his feet and stood in front of her, his eyes moist from the tears. "No, it isn't fair that I get to be happy and you . . ."

"Don't think about it that way." Brennan said firmly, getting to her feet. "We need to think this through rationally, and we need to tell Angela."

"Rationally is me calling it off with her and we run away from Washington D.C., raise the child together and no one has to know." He croaked.

"No." She answered, folding her arms tightly across her chest, and then flinched. The soreness was a new symptom to being pregnant, and she left her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to let that happen, not to you or to her. She like a sister to me and . . ."

"Doctor Brennan, please . . ." He interrupted, placing his hands on her arms.

"No, we have to tell Angela and explain that it was an accident." Said Brennan firmly. "It's the rational thing to do."

"But what about you? You are pregnant with my child and I'm getting married to Angela, something is missing from this equation." He snapped, frustrated by the woman as the rain began to fall with a fury, mixing with the tears on both of their faces. "I can't just forget about you and I sure as hell don't know how to approach Angela with the subject, 'Hey Ange, I slept with your best friend and now she's carrying my child, I hope that's ok.'"

Brennan looked back at the ground as her clothing grew heavy and clung to her small frame as she took a seat back on the bench. "We fucked up and I hope she sees that." She said, the strong language catching him off guard. "This needs to happen tonight, and I need to tell Booth. . ."

"No!" Cried Hodgins, growing pale. Out of all the meaningless threats of bodily harm from her partner, he feared that he would follow through with one of the threats.

"What? He's my best friend and he would know how. . ." She asked, her blue eyes meeting with his.

"Because Booth will shoot me, but right now that sounds more pleasing." Hodgins said with a snort as she shivered, he took off his lab coat and wrapped it around her shoulders and after a long silence he spoke again. "We should go inside, don't want you to get sick."

She shook her head. "He won't shoot you, I won't let him." She said with the first smile he had seen all day, which immediately disappeared. "We can't avoid this Jack, you are getting married in two days and I can't lie to Angela, not anymore."

"Me either." He said as thunder cracked from above. "Let's get inside."

"No, I've got other things that I have to attend too. I will call you later and we will talk to Angela and figure out how to deal with this situation." She said weakly, leaving the entomologist to walk slowly back inside the institution.


	3. Beginning Lies

1**Chapter 3: Beginning Lies**

Upon entering the lab, Angela was the first to notice the soaked entomologist. "Jack? Did you fall into the fountain on your way here?" She asked with a soft chuckle, then frowned at his demeanor.

"It's coming down really hard out there." He answered lamely, forcing himself not to snap at her and walked to his station and sitting in the wheeled office chair and placed his hands on his eyes.

His sour mood surprised the artist, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. "Is something bothering you?" She asked, her brown eyes glowing with concern. She was confused, he was perfectly normal before she had left for her meeting for the design of the next exhibit.

"I just. . . just have a lot on my mind." He responded hoping to bury himself under reports and paperwork, waiting for her to call. He closed his eyes and frowned remembering the night he had spent with her. With the increased consumption of alcohol turned into drunken flirting and grew into sloppy kisses. From the first kiss, they had slowly began to undress and haphazardly found their way into her bedroom. Both needing a connection from their horrible experience.

It had ended as soon as it had started, he had awoken before the sun rose with her head on his chest and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling the covers over her naked body, dressed quickly and left.

The morning after had kept them apart, Booth had brought them another case before she had reached the lab, which secretly Hodgins was grateful for, he was having a hard enough time facing his girlfriend who had bought the lie that he had spent the night filling out charity paperwork with the Cantilever Group. The entire day he had sat at his desk, finding himself staring out the door, waiting for her to come in.

It wasn't until she found him at the diner that she approached him about the subject, only to apologize for lack of professional boundaries and ending that it wasn't going to happen again, that it couldn't happen again. They had stuck to that, up until now almost ten weeks later. He was confused, where exactly had the weeks gone?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Angela. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked with a worried smile.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache." He answered weakly, getting to his feet.

Angela reached a hand up to his forehead. "You don't have a fever, why don't you go lay down in my office for awhile." She offered.

He shook his head and reached for his jacket. "I need to run some errands or something, I will be back in a while." He lied and left before Angela could question him further.

The artist wandered over to the anthropologist, who was looking over the remains of a random person from Limbo. "Have you seen Doctor Brennan, Zack?" She asked with a distracted smile, still watching in the direction her fiancee had wandered off to.

Before Zack could respond, Cam slid her card into the reader and walked onto the platform. "I just got off the phone with Doctor Brennan, she isn't coming in today." Cam said, placing her hands on her hips. "She said that she isn't feeling well."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Temperance Brennan?" Asked Angela surprised, she had known the woman for almost six years and this Temperance Brennan would come to work on her deathbed.

"I'm sure it's the same Temperance Brennan, didn't you see her yesterday? She was whiter than a sheet." Said Cam snapping on a pair of gloves and moved to Zack's side.

"She was here awhile ago." answered Zack, looking up from his John Doe with a frown on his face. "She came to talk to Hodgins, and I haven't seen her since."

"What did she want to talk to him about?" Asked Angela with a frown, moving to stand across the table from her coworkers.

"She walked in and they both left." Zack answered with a shrug, Angela glared at the younger man because he didn't have the information that she needed. "But she didn't come back inside."

"Something is going on with her." Angela said flatly. "Brennan just doesn't take sick days."

"She has enough to take almost two years off, I wasn't going to deny it to her." Cam answered, taking the small plate of tissue from Zack and wandering to the microscope and looking over the tissue. "Which is good, because soon I will have to use my administrative powers to make her to take them." Angela bit her lip and turned on her heels towards her office.


	4. Confessions from a Barstool

1**Chapter Four: Confessions on a Barstool **

Brennan found her way to standing at the end of the familiar hallway, in front of a large oak door, nervously she tapped and waited. The footsteps neared the door and the lock became unlatched and she closed her eyes as a wave of nausea brought on by the nervousness hit her, she took a deep breath to prevent what little contents were in her stomach to come up.

The door opened and her partner stood on the other side, causally dressed in jeans and a Jeffersonian t-shirt with a surprised smile on his face. "Bones?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you on your day off. . ."She turned to leave only to be stopped with a hand grabbing on to her wrist.

"What's wrong, Bones?" he asked, gently pulling her into the apartment. The sleeve of what he recognized was a lab coat was soaked causing him to inaudibly gasp. "You're soaked, Bones."

She turned away as the dam broke and the dears spilled down her cheeks, without hesitation he gathered her into his arms and in turn she buried her face into his chest and began to sob. Booth closed his eyes and held her against his body, his clothing growing wet from her clothing and from her tears.

It was fifteen minutes of comforting whispers before the sobs subsided into hiccups before Booth pulled away, causing her to shiver and she looked away embarrassed that she had just let herself lose all control. "Let's get you into some dry clothes so you don't get sick." He said softly, taking her hand and led her down the hall into his bedroom.

She remained silent as he handed her a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. "They are probably huge, but at least they will be comfortable." He said taking his leave.

Brennan pulled her clothes off slowly, each article was heavy from the rain. Once off, she pulled Booths clothes on and caught her reflection in the closet mirror, lifting the shirt slightly, she examined her abdomen. It was still flat, but indents around her hips proved that her jeans were starting to get smaller and it wasn't long before she would be showing.

Booth stood in the doorway watching her closely with a smile on his face, she did look cute in his clothing. After a moment, he tapped on the door causing her to jump. "I've made some tea." He said, holding his hand out for her to grab and was surprised when she took it and followed into the kitchen.

She sat on the bar stood and he handed her a black FBI mug, she took a sip and remained silent. "Do you feel better?" He asked, quietly.

She shook her head negatively as he made himself comfortable on the stool next to her and placed a hand on her back to encourage her. "I've messed things up." She said in a small voice.

"I'm sure we can fix it." Booth responded softly, trying to calm her down.

"It's not that kind of mess, Booth." She whispered, her eyes dropping to her hands. "I've messed up everything and not only that the only people I call family is going to hate me."

"I hope I'm one of those people you considered family Bones, but I could never hate you. Whatever it is, we will get through it together." Booth said softly. "The squints aren't going to hate you either."

"You can't promise that, Booth." She cried, placing the mug back on the counter before she dropped it. Her hands started to tremble and she jumped to her feet, beginning to pace.

"I can't promise that, but what I can promise is that I will be there for you, Temperance." He said, not moving from the stool.

"I'm pregnant, Booth." She said with a sob. He remained silent and got up from the stool, pulling her back into his arms as she began to sob again. Pregnant? The concept of Temperance Brennan being pregnant was almost foreign. Why was she this upset over it and who is the father of this child? "Almost ten weeks, but I don't know for sure."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "You haven't been to the doctor yet?" He asked, a question that he knew would be negative, a mental to-do list began to form in his head.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." She said in a low whisper. "The nausea, fatigue and missing cycle. . . I took the test this morning, the symptoms add up with the last time I. . . Angela is going to hate me."

Booth took a deep breath, trying to connect the pieces. "What does Angela have to do with anything?" He asked, when the light turned on. "Hodgins? Jack Hodgins is the father?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "After you saved us from the Gravedigger, he came over and we got drunk. . ."She said, the tears had stopped leaving her face stained with tears and her eyes red. "It was just a release and it didn't happen again"

"Have you told him yet?" Booth asked, rubbing his arms up and down her arms.

"I told him before I came over here." She said not looking up into his eyes.

"Do I have to have a little chat with him?" Booth almost growled, she knew well enough that he would beat the life out of the man if she had asked.

"No!" She cried, jumping out of his arms. "You don't understand, he offered to break things off with Angela and run away from D.C. together and be a family."

"Is that what you want?" Asked Booth quietly, again stepping into her space and took her hands. He promised himself that he would support her in anyway, and if she was happy with Hodgins, so would he.

"No, and I told him that I know that isn't what he wants either." Said Brennan, her blue eyes shining with tears. "He wants to be with Angela, and that makes him happy."

"What about you?" Booth asked, his hand moving to her cheek. "What would make you happy?"

"Seeing Angela happy and hoping she will forgive me." She whispered leaning into his touch. "And I will go on with my life."

"And the baby?" He asked, his other hand finding its way to her stomach.

"It'll be there, I don't know how to raise a child, but . . ." She said, a tear finding its way to Booths hand and he gently wiped it away.

"But nothing." He said, lowering his voice. "I'm going to be there for you Bones all the way, no matter how much you protest."

She smiled softly. "Booth, I can't ask you . . ." She started, but was quieted by him placing his finger on her lips.

"I'm offering, actually I'm not giving you a choice." Booth teased softly before growing serious. "Give them a call and invite them over, we will talk about it." And her cell phone rang from the bedroom and she immediately tensed, knowing exactly who it was.

"That's Hodgins." She whispered, leaving Booths arms to run down the hall and answer the phone. She had made it just before it went to voicemail and talked quietly that when Booth had caught the middle of the conversation and had to strain to hear.

He mouthed 'invite them over' to her and she nodded, before she hung up, looked to the ground and sighed, the nervousness was returning and facing her best friend terrified her. "It's going to be alright Bones." He whispered, again pulling her into his arms.

"I hope so." She said with a yawn.

"Why don't you lay down for awhile, I will wake you up when they get here." He said pulling down the covers on his bed and pulled the covers to her chin, pressing his lips to her forehead and turned off the lights, leaving Brennan to collect her thoughts.


	5. Facing Her

1**Chapter Five: Facing Her**

Hodgins returned to the Jeffersonian sometime after three, after spending the majority of the day spent sitting on a bench at the United States Botanical Garden, a place he had grown attached to over the weeks. As he sat and watched the tourists wander through the exotic flowers, he sorted through his thoughts and it wasn't until his watch beeped three o'clock that he was tired of waiting for her to call, that he took the opportunity to call her.

She had answered it out of breath and tired, telling him to meet her at Booth's apartment with Angela, a neutral for both of them.

He walked into his girlfriends office, who stood behind an easel and held a look of concentration on her face. He watched as she squinted trying to get every last detail on the canvas. The woman stood oblivious to him, and he watched as she moved with ease. He thought about the first time he took her out on a date, a simple trip to a park and playing as children on a swing set, then his mind wandered to every quicky since then. He concluded that she was the reason he survived the Gravedigger.

He lived to see her.

Just like, even though she would deny it, Temperance Brennan survived the Gravedigger was for none other than Seeley Booth. Well that's what he told himself. Could he actually marry Angela and let Brennan raise his child without being guilty? Wasn't she getting the short end of the deal?

The pros and cons list for each woman kept growing. For Brennan, the top of the list was that she was having his child and the from there it grew to her looks, personality, brain and how she was in bed. The cons included only two items: She wouldn't allow him to leave Angela and Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Angela's list included her looks, personality, talent, how she was in bed and the fact that she was willing to marry him and loved him for who he was. The cons included one thing: Temperance Brennan having his baby. Just when he thought he had everything he had ever wanted, something had to mess things up. Why would she marry him now?

She noticed him with her eyes sparkling. "You look better." She said putting her brush down with a smile glowing on her face.

"Thanks, are you finished?" He asked, hand in his pockets.

"Yes, for now." She said, cleaning up her paints. "Booth called me about twenty minutes ago and asked if we would come over because they wants to talk to us, I guess Brennan is really sick and spent the day with him."

He frowned and the nervousness increased. "Okay." He squeaked as she took his hand, leading him from the office and left the institute after saying goodbye to their coworker before walking out of the institution, hand in hand.

The drive towards Booth's apartment was awkward and it wasn't until they stopped at a red light that Angela spoke. "Alright Jack, what is going on." She said placing a hand on his arm. "You've disappeared all day and on top of that you've been distant and quiet."

He took a deep breath and chose his next words wisely before he spoke. "It's just something that has happened." He said grimly not taking his eyes off the van in front of him, the backseats held at least four children almost mocking him.

"What kind of things?" Angela asked with a sly smile.

"When we get to Booth's apartment, I will tell you." Came his answer, turning on the radio as Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' rang from the speakers, drowning them in their thoughts. Angela watched and took note that his nervous stature, not to mention the purple bruise that under the rubber band.

They reached the parking lot of Booth's building in silence. Angela fidgeted in the seat next to him as placed the car into park and climbed out. The took the stairs to the second floor and w walked down the familiar hallway and stopped at the large oak door at the end of the hallway. Angela was first to tap on the door, followed by footsteps from the other side and then Booth standing in the doorway. "Hey guys." He said grimly, stepping aside to allow them entrance into the apartment.

"Where's Bren?" Asked Angela with a smile, taking in his neat apartment.

"She's asleep." Booth answered, motioning for them to take a seat on the couch before returning to his bedroom. He had spent the better part of an hour sitting on his desk chair, watching her breath rhythmically as she slept quiet. The next couple of months was going to be hard on all of them, but mostly her. The changes her body was going to go through was only the start of it and if she was to lose Angela, Booth didn't know how she was going to take it. Of course he was going to be there, but she needed Angela.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently. "Bones, Angela and Hodgins are here." He whispered, her eyes fluttered opened and the look of terror filled her blue eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's going to be alright Temperance, I'm not going to leave you."

She took a deep breath and shivered as she climbed out of the covers, Booth turned to his closet and handed her a hooded sweatshirt with large yellow FBI letters on the front which went to her knees and quickly threw her hair into a ponytail. "Alright, I can do this." She whispered.

They both walked down the hallway to the sitting room to see Hodgins sitting nervously next to Angela on the love seat, who stood up and wrapped her best friend in her arms. "Sweetie, you look terrible." She said from her shoulder.

"Don't you know how to make someone feel better?" Said Booth as he took a seat on the long couch. Brennan took her seat, leaning on him and with her feet tucked under her body.

Angela took her seat next to her fiancee. "So what's going on exactly?" She asked, taking note on the proximity of the partners.

Brennan looked to Hodgins, who paled slightly and took a deep breath. "Angela, we have something to tell you that is going to be hard for you to hear." She all but croaked, all the crying had made her throat raw.

The artists smile faded into a concerned frown. "You're not dying, are you?" She asked.

"No, she's not dying." Said Hodgins, scooting to the edge of the love seat. Angela looked at his as if to say 'how would you know' before he continued. "I lied to you Angela."

Her mouth opened and shut like a fish, but remained quiet. "After we were rescued from the Gravedigger, I called Hodgins three days later to come over to my apartment." Started Brennan, with a reassuring squeeze from Booth she continued with the rest of the story of the endless amount of alcohol and the sex that happened in result of the drinking, not looking at Angela or Hodgins the entire time.

It wasn't until Angela stood up, knocking a magazine from the coffee table. "You've waited all this time to tell me that you fucked my boyfriend?" She snapped angrily. "Why did you even take the time to tell me now, especially since we are supposed to get married this weekend." She glared at Hodgins and turned it on Brennan, who had tears running down her cheeks again.

"It's not like I went out of my way to do it Angela, we were emotionally vulnerable and under an extremely heavy burden." Brennan said pointing an accusatory finger at the artist, her voice raising in pitch. "We just wanted to forget that it happened."

"So this is where you were hiding all day long? Your guilty conscious finally caught up to the famous Temperance Brennan?" Snapped Angela at Brennan, forgetting Hodgins at her side and was one half of the mess.

Brennan jumped to her feet and glared at Angela, both men were grateful that the coffee table separated them. "Being guilty is the least of my worries." Snapped Brennan returning the icy glare.

"So you are ok with sleeping with your friend's boyfriends? How many times did this get together happen?" She seethed, looking to the man next to her. Booth watched silently, letting Brennan fight the battle. "All those times that I was alone at your home, your weekend get away for example."

"It was only the one time, Angela." Hodgins said quietly, thinking of the sci-fi convention he went to a month and a half ago and all the other nights he had fallen asleep playing the X-box. "I couldn't do it again."

"We agreed that it wasn't going to happen again and I wouldn't let it, I care to much for you to let it." Snapped Brennan, trying to calm down.

"I don't believe you, either of you. What reason would you have to tell me all of this, three days before I'm supposed to get married." Angela repeated, the tears streaming down her face. "To you." She pointed to Hodgins and then the light turned on. "Oh my god, you're pregnant. . ."

"Listen Angela. . ." Said Hodgins, taking a hold of her arm only to have her yank it out, her glare fixed on the woman Brennan was silent, her hand coming to her mouth trying to stifle the sobs that were coming. It was unlike her to cry in any situation, the hormones had caused the water works to work in overdrive.

She spoke louder. "I've should have known, don't think I didn't catch you running to the bathroom every twenty minutes or you constantly eating, it all makes sense now." She placed a hand on her forehead, like she figured out the obvious.

"I took the test this morning, Angela." Said Brennan with her voice low. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? You fucked everything up because you didn't have the sense to use protection and you're sorry?" Angela yelled, her knuckles were white from being pressed into her hand. "You couldn't stand that he made me happy and you aren't happy at all . . ."

"That is not true Angela, I care for you as if you were my sister. I never meant for this to happen and if I was thinking clearly at the time, it wouldn't have happened." Cried Brennan. "You're my best friend. . ."

Angela interrupted her with malice that any of them had ever heard before. "Not anymore." She picked up her bag and walked out of the apartment. Brennan sat down on the couch and started to sob, both Booth and Hodgins jumped to their feet.

"You stay here, I will go talk to her." Said Booth, trotting out of the door after the woman. Hodgins sat next to the sobbing woman and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed.

Booth picked up to a sprint down the stairs and caught Angela just as she reached the parking lot, the rain had subsided temporarily. "Angela!"

She spun on her heels and glared at Booth, her eyes moist from unshed tears. "What do you want Booth?"

"I don't think you understand, Angela." He said softly, immediately regretted not grabbing a pair of shoes as his stripped socks grew wet.

"Understand what exactly? Temperance Brennan slept with my fiancee and now is pregnant with his child, what don't I understand." Angela yelled, poking Booth in the chest. "I should call off the wedding before he can . . ."

"Bones told him no, she wouldn't let him drop everything for her." Booth responded. "Hodgins was trying to do the right thing for her and he loves you, Angela."

"Why aren't you upset by this, I mean she didn't tell you about this? She might as well have lied to us, it would've probably hurt less." Cried Angela as the rain chose that moment to fall.

"Angela, Bones is my best friend and we aren't romantically involved. I am a little hurt because she didn't come to me when she was hurting, but I'm not going to let that get to me, she is terrified right now and needs somebody to be there for her."

Her tears grew heavy and turned into sobs, at which Booth opened his arms at which she stepped into his embrace. "What about me, whose going to care how this effects me? She's taking away my happy ending." Sobbed Angela into his chest.

"She's not trying to Angela. Just promise me that you will think things through before you regret something." Booth said, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes. "Come on, let me take you home." She nodded as he pulled out the keys from his wet pockets and walked towards his SUV.

XXX

Booth returned back to his apartment an hour later, to Hodgins sitting on the love seat with his head in his hands and Brennan was asleep on the long couch, with the soft click of the door. Hodgins looked up as Booth sat down next to Brennan, with his eyes red and looking miserable. "I've screwed things up big time, didn't I?" He asked.

"That pretty much sums it up." Booth said with a sigh, pulling off his wet socks and throwing them down the hall. "I just took her back your house, she had said some choice words to say about everything, but I think I got her to think about it all."

He sighed before he stood up. "I'm going to see what I can recover out of my life." He said with a frown, Booth followed him to the door. "I don't know what I'm going to do. . ."

"You just worry about Angela, I will take care of her." Booth pointed to Brennan. "And then we will figure out how to get the two of you out of this mess." He placed a hand on Hodgins shoulder, before opening the door for him.

"I don't know how to thank you, Booth." Hodgins said looking to his feet. "Especially for her, she needs you right now."

"I know, and I will keep an eye on her." Booth said as Hodgins took his leave and Booth closed the door behind him. He walked over to the sleeping woman and brushed a hair out of her face before scooping her up and carrying her back to his bedroom and laying her on the bed, before making himself comfortable on the chair in the corner.


	6. Morning Rituals

1**Chapter Six**:

It was sometime before two when Brennan woke up and wandered to the bathroom for the second time since she went to bed, as the frequent urination during the first trimester was becoming the norm. It wasn't until she sat back down on the bed that she realized that Booth was asleep on the chair in the corner, she climbed back out of bed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Booth." She whispered.

He jumped, startled by her. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately beginning to worry as he grabbed onto her arms.

"Nothing, you can't be comfortable." She said.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." He said, standing up and leading her back to the bed and holding the covers up so she could climb into the bed, once placing the covers over her he turned back to the chair, but was stopped when she grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay." She whispered, he nodded and crawled under the covers and pulled her into his arms before almost instantly falling asleep, leaving Brennan awake to compose her thoughts. When exactly did she lose control of her life? She couldn't care for a child, let alone carry it inside her body for at least thirty more weeks, she would have to cancel her trip to Peru, Booth was going to pull her out of the field and Zack would have to pick up her slack when she took leave or Cam would have to find a replacement. She drew the conclusion that she was going to be a burden on everyone.

It wasn't until Booth's grip tightened around her middle. "Go to sleep, Bones." He mumbled into her ear.

"I can't, Booth." She whispered, sitting up in the bed.

Booth sat up, dark circles under his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, running his fingers up and down her closest arm.

"I am a horrible person." She said, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"You are not a horrible person, Bones." He answered.

"I am!" She cried. "Because I can guarantee that you are going to pull me out of the field and that means Zack is needed out in the field, upon his other work and Cam is going to find a replacement for me because I won't be able to work. Angela already hates me and Hodgins is going to be angry because Angela isn't going to marry him and . . ." She started to mumble the rest, but stopped when Booth squeezed her arm.

"That isn't true, Bones. You will be able to work just fine, just a little bit slower and you are right I will have to take you off of field work, but not right at this moment. Zack can handle anything you throw at him and he will be fine. Cam won't find a replacement because you're pregnant, legally I don't think she can, as for Angela and Hodgins, we need to give it some time and let Angela come to terms with what happened and it might take awhile." Booth said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, Bones."

She nodded before closing her eyes. "Thanks Booth." She whispered, as they laid back down on the mattress, pulling the blanket over their bodies.

"You're welcome." He answered with a yawn, his arm back around her waist and fell asleep again with Brennan following slowly behind him.

It wasn't until the clock neared seven and another trip to the restroom that this time Brennan got back up and rushed to the bathroom, in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet with Booth at her heels to hold her hair back. "Are you alright?" Booth asked as she finished and held out a towel for her to wipe her face.

She nodded, miserably. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?" She asked and Booth turned towards the sink, opening the mirror and pulled out a small kid's toothbrush with an animated car on its handle that was still in the package.

"It was supposed to be for Parker, but then he decided that Lightning McQueen wasn't cool anymore." Booth said with a slight flush, handing her the toothpaste and she placed the paste on the brush and removed the taste of bile from her mouth. "You think you can handle a couple more hours of sleep?"

"I need to get ready for work and my doctor's appointment." She said in a small voice, looking to her feet.

"What time is your appointment?" He asked softly, placing a hand on cheek causing her to shy away.

"Eleven." Came her response, finally look into his eyes.

"How about I make you a deal, lets get a couple of hours more of sleep and I will take you home to get a change of clothes, then I will take you to your appointment and then to work if you want." He took a hold of her chin, brining her eyes to meet his.

"Okay." She said, before he led her back towards his bed. She laid back down and waited for Booth to follow and it didn't. "What are you doing?"

"I need to make a phone call." He answered, turning to the living room to pick up his cell phone and dialed the numbers to call his boss, telling him that he needed the day off for a family emergency.

The next number he called was Doctor Camille Saroyan. "This is Doctor Saroyan." Said the annoyed voice on the other end, as if he was calling to bother her.

"It's Booth, I just called to tell you that Bone's isn't coming in this morning." He said, with a yawn and taking a seat on the couch.

Cam gave a tired sigh. " I figured as much, Angela spent the night on my couch, well more or less we spent the night eating ice cream while she cried."Cam said on the other end. "How is Doctor Brennan feeling?"

"She's exhausted and was up almost every hour using the bathroom and morning sickness just started not ten minutes ago." Booth responded and ran his fingers through his hair. "She has a doctors appointment this morning and she wants to be in right after. How's Angela?"

There was shuffling in the background and a door slammed. "As well as to be expected for a woman who just found out that her best friend is pregnant with her fiancee's child." Cam said. "She had some nice choice words to say about her, Angela has a very colorful vocabulary."

"This isn't funny Cam, Bones and Angela are both really upset." Booth said defensively, growing angry that she was being sarcastic.

"I know Booth and I'm going to stand on neutral ground." Cam said somberly. "I've given both Hodgins and Angela the day off, I wouldn't be surprised if Brennan didn't come in, but I know her well enough to know that she would come in."

"Thanks Cam, I will see you later." Booth said and said his goodbyes before setting his phone on the arm of the couch and finding his way back into the bed, gently sitting on the bed without bumping the sleeping woman and soon he too fell asleep.


	7. Nothing Accomplished

1**Chapter Seven: Nothing Accomplished**

Zack was running late.

He had taken three busses, missed another and ran the entire way to the Jeffersonian and didn't realize just how late he was until he ran into Doctor Saroyan as she exited her daily meeting, and fell onto the floor with all the contents in his hands flying in all different directions.

"Are you alright Zack?" Cam asked, bending down to pick up the papers around her feet and giving him the once over to make sure he wasn't injured.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." He said breathlessly looking at his watch reading almost ten before crawling on his knees to grab the piece of paper that had fallen under a desk. "I couldn't find Angela or Hodgins this morning and I took three busses to get here, but I missed the one on M Street so I had to run all the way here. . ." He was turning purple.

"Zack, breathe." Cam said, setting the papers on the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder, he stopped talking and inhaled, exhaled before his color returned back to normal. "Don't worry about it, just get to work."

The anthropologist opened his eyes slowly, surprised that she didn't scold him or fire him for that matter for being that late. He shook his head and picked up the papers, before wandering to his workstation and it wasn't until he sat down that he realized that he was alone on the platform. Leaning forward to see that the light in Angela's office was turned off and leaning backwards to see that Doctor Brennan's was turned off also and there wasn't a light from the screen saver, showing that she hadn't been in yet.

It wasn't until Doctor Saroyan called his name some ten minutes later, causing him to jump and wander to the pathology lab. "Yes Doctor Saroyan?" He squeaked as she handed him a pair of gloves.

"I figured since it's the two of us, you can help me with his guy." Cam said, pointing to the autopsy that she was currently working on, a severely decomposed body that held minimal tissue that held the interest of the pathologist. "We need to authenticate this man, he was found in Northern Maine."

"Isn't Doctor Brennan the one who usually does that? I mean . . ." He stuttered overwhelmed by the chance to prove himself as a forensic anthropologist.

"Seeing as Doctor Brennan isn't here, I figured I would ask the other anthropologist in the lab and last time I checked that was you." She said with a small smile on her face. He nodded, as she turned to leave and he opened his mouth then closed it as if she was going to ask a question, but decided against it. "What Zack?"

"Where is everybody else?" He asked snapping the gloves.

Cam sighed, it wasn't her place to tell the man. "Doctor Brennan has an appointment and she will be in later, I'm not sure about Angela and Hodgins." She answered lamely, but not lying. "Come on Zacaroni, let's figure out what this John Doe's name is."

The pathologist started filling out the report, glancing up at the young man from time to time and frowned slightly, wondering exactly how he was going to take the news that was between their colleagues. It was easy for her to detach herself from the situation and remain in a neutral place because she was their boss, a professional. Unlike Zack, who looked up to both woman and would feel obligated to pick sides, she couldn't pick sides.

She sighed again, if only her words to Angela convinced her that Hodgins really did love her and for everyone's sake she hoped Angela made the right decision. And in Doctor Camille Saroyan's professional opinion was to marry Hodgins. "Doctor Saroyan? Are you alright?" Asked Zack, looking up from the remains.

"I'm fine Zack." Cam said.

"I've read in many studies that sighing. . ." Zack started, but stopped as Brennan walked into the pathology lab, pulling a lab coat over her outfit with Booth at her heels. "Good afternoon, Doctor Brennan."

Cam looked up surprised to see the woman and the man standing in the doorway. "I apologized for being late." She said in a small voice.

"It's alright, Doctor Brennan." Cam answered, looking to Booth who was standing uncomfortably behind the doctor. "I left a file on your desk I would like you to go over it." She nodded and walked around Booth heading towards her office, the three sets of eyes watching her.

It wasn't until Zack's mouth opened slightly in shock. "What's wrong, kid?" Booth asked, stepping up to the table. He shut his mouth and shook his head. "Come on, spit it out."

"Her gait has changed as if her ilia is shifting to open the. . ." Zack said awkwardly and looking to his feet. "Birth canal."

Booth clasped him on the shoulder remembering the same words Brennan had said to a suspect, not that long ago. "You're too smart to for your own good, Zack." He said with a weak smile. "Just don't ask her about it, unless she brings it up."

Zack nodded as Cam motioned for him to follow her into her office. They both took a seat before the questions started coming from Cam. "So it went well?" She asked sarcastically.

"You could say that." Booth answered, his hand went to his face and rubbing his tired eyes. "She's positively pregnant and is due the first week in September. I also learned something very valuable this morning, that morning sickness doesn't just happen in the morning."

"I could've told you that. . ." Cam started, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear your scientific explanation, it's just going to make my head hurt." Booth said with a slight smile. "The doctor said that her blood pressure is high and she needs to get it under control or she is going to end up on bed rest, and made her blood pressure go even higher, hopefully it'll go down now."

Cam sighed. "I know how much she doesn't like psychology . . ."

"It's a soft science." Booth quoted.

"But once she gets used to the fact that she's pregnant then she'll calm down."Cam answered with a smile as Zack tapped on the door.

Both turned to look at him. "Booth, Doctor Brennan would like to see you in her office."

The pair looked at each other, confused. It wasn't like Temperance Brennan to send someone else to search for anyone and he jumped to his feet. "Is she okay?"

"Her stature suggests that she is mildly agitated and her voice seemed higher in pitch as if she was upset." Zack said as the agent pushed passed him towards her office and through the window sat Brennan on her couch and the entomologist sitting across from her.

Booth opened the door slowly and took a seat next to the anthropologist, taking her small hand in his. Hodgins looked up and smiled weakly. "How are you feeling, Doctor Brennan." He asked.

"Are you sure you want to know how I feel?" She asked, she had dark circles around her eyes and lost all pigment in her skin.

Booth chuckled at her side before he spoke, "Have you talked with Angela?"

"Yes." He said grimly. "She did agree to marry me but . . ." His attention went to anywhere but Brennan. What he had to say to her would hurt her and ensure a bullet to the brain. "She agreed to marry me, if I give up all paternal rights and. . ."

Before he could finish, a wave of nausea took over the good doctor and she dashed out of her office to the bathroom, with both men running after her. Once inside the women restroom, Booth turned the lock at the door and Brennan managed to lock the stall door, leaving the men on the outside of the stall.

Hodgins looked to Booth guiltily as the contents of her stomach finally came out and Brennan sat with her back against the wall. "Are you alright, Bones." Booth asked.

"Fine." Came her response and Booth motioned for Hodgins to continue.

"Angela said that she doesn't want Doctor Brennan in the wedding party." He said as the sound of Brennan's soft cries from the other side of the door filled the small space. "It was the compromise we reached after I told her that if you wanted to be there, then so be it."

The latch opened and Brennan stepped out of the stall, wrapping the shorter man into a hug. Booth watched with a smile and placed a hand on her small back, he was happy that their friendship wasn't suffering despite their current situation. Soon their embrace ended and she wrapped her arms around Booth, leaving him to mouth his thanks to Hodgins. "Come on Bones, let take you home."

She nodded without argument, catching both men by surprise as they walked out of the women's bathroom, gaining a strange look from Zack who had moved to the main lab.

Zack watched as they went back to Brennan's office and soon exited with their things. Looking at the clock on the wall read quarter to one, he frowned. Something was really wrong when Doctor Brennan was only at work for forty two minutes.

It wasn't until Cam came out of her office that brought him out of his thoughts. "Come on Zack, let's go get something for lunch and head out for the day." Cam said before helping him put the remains away. "It looks like we aren't going to get anything accomplished today."


	8. Comparisons

1**Chapter Eight: Comparisons**

The early morning sun rose of Washington D.C. awaking the people slowly with the warm March sun. Booth was first to wake, the form of his tiny partner curled at his side mad a small smile form on his lips. The night before was spent with a chain reaction of crying, nausea and headaches to where he ended up spending the night with her.

The day ahead was going to be a hard one. The wedding was in the early afternoon and he had the feeling that raging hormones running inside his partner was going make things difficult. Not on for her, but he still needed a shower and get himself ready to be Hodgins best man.

She stirred next to him, but didn't wake.

Running his fingers through her hair, he took note of how well her body fit next to his. She was a few pounds heavier due to the baby growing inside of her, but she looked beautiful-a thicker, healthy beautiful.

In his dreams, for the past two nights, he saw himself, his son and her with a small infant in her arms-the infant would change from a small blue eyed, darkened haired girl, to a small Hodgins curly haired little boy. They people in his dream would be happy and content doing random things from being in the park to sitting on a couch.

It wasn't until Brennan sat up and wandered to the bathroom that his thoughts were interrupted. When she returned, she held a smile on her face. "Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as climbed into bed.

"Very well, thank you." She returned, laying her head on his shoulder. "You?"

"Except being woken up every thirty minutes because you got out of bed, I slept fine." He answered with a charm smile.

"I was not up every thirty minutes." She retorted. "I was only up three times." She poked him in the chest.

"I was just teasing, Bones." He said rolling over, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing small circles on the fabric of her top. "I can't blame you for it, it's this little one sitting on your bladder."

She raised a brow. "You've done your reading, Mr. Booth." She said.

"The 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' is a good book, but you have to remember I some what went through this with Rebecca." He responded, not looking her in the eye.

"Did she respond the pregnancy like I am?" She asked, nervously.

"Her morning sickness wasn't as bad as yours, hers was strictly in the morning after waking up." Booth answered softly. "But then again, she didn't want me around much."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and her, I know how much you wanted the traditional family." She said.

"In a way, I'm not. I was at the time, but now I'm not sorry, Parker's happy and that's what matters. If me and Rebecca tried to work things out, all we would do is fight with each other and Parker wouldn't be happy." She nodded in understanding and looked somber. "You have nothing to worry about, I'm helping you through this even after the baby is born."

"Why do care so much, anthropologically speaking-you . . ." She started to argue.

"You're my best friend, Bones, get used to it." He responded before she could give her anthropology speech.

"I'm scared, Booth." She whispered and burying her face into his neck.

"I know Bones." He answered as the alarm went off, causing her to sit up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"God, I hate being so emotional." She said, turning and placing her feet onto the floor.

"Believe me Bones, Rebecca was a whole lot more emotional." Booth said trying to lighten the mood. He lifted his shirt to reveal a small scare on his hip. "She threw a plate at me when the take out guy brought the wrong order." Brennan gave him a look of shock, before over coming with laughter. "Promise me Bones, you won't get violent because I know you could kick my ass."

Her laughter grew harder. "I'll try." She said before standing up and wandering to her closet and pulling open the door as Booth headed to the shower.

It wasn't until the water started to run that she realized that there was a small problem, she had nothing to wear for a formal wedding, the dress that she was supposed to wear was at Angela's and probably had a replacement.

The black and white strapless one she had worn to the Jeffersonian banquet, the red one from Vegas or the skimpy black one that Booth that was really tight in the first place were all out of the question. She reached deeper into the closet and pulling out some of the older dresses, a green halter dress that Angela had picked out before she went to Guatemala, too small even before she was pregnant.

It was long until Booth stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly only to find a very frustrated Brennan sitting on the floor and her very neat room covered in expensive gowns and shoes. His gaze soften as he kneeled in front of her, the smell of the soap filling the room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get into any of the dresses." She said flatly, laying her head in her hands.

"We'll go find you one." He answered with a soft smile.

"You can't just go shopping four hours before a formal wedding, it needs to be tailored and hemmed, not only that matching shoes and accessories . . ." She mumbled, muffled by her hands.

Booth chuckled softly. "When did you become an expert of weddings?" He teased, he was amused that she was acting so 'girly' for the lack of a better term.

"It's anything formal, the rules still apply." She snapped, looking at him with a glare.

"What rules?" he pressed with a smile.

Take a deep breath, he could see the wheels in her head turning. "I don't know." She said quietly. She took a deep calming breath, trying stop herself from snapping at him again.

He reached over and rubbed her back soothingly. "See, we can do it Bones, and you will look beautiful like you always do." He brought her chin up to make her look him in the eye. She smiled shyly. "There's that beautiful smile."

"Why are to so good to me?" She asked.

"Because you are my favorite crime fighting, kiss ass, pregnant forensic anthropologist." He said, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm the only one you know." She answered, a smirk on her lips.

For the first time he had leverage over her, and he wasn't in Montreal or whatever Canadian city that spoke french. "I know Zack."

She shook her head negatively. "Last time I checked Zack wasn't pregnant, making your argument false." She said, folding her arms in preparation for an argument.

He shook his head in defeat, giving her a small shove towards her dresser. "Go get dressed, Doctor Smarty Pants." She opened her mouth to argue. "It's just a saying, Bones."

Comparisons


	9. Formal Wear and Other Weddings

**Chapter Nine: Formal Wear and Other Weddings**

It was almost nine when they reached Aria's Formal Wear, three blocks away from her apartment. She settled for wearing a long shirt that fell to her knees and black stretch pants, she quickly ran out of patience of trying to sort through her jeans that fit, while Booth sat back and tried to be of some comfort.

He held the door open for the anthropologist, causing Booth to smile when she didn't protest like she used to when they were first partnered up together about alpha male tendencies and her independence, feeling her tense as the sight of rows of dresses filled her view.

They were greeted by a small elderly woman, who sat behind the large desk. "Good morning, welcome to Aria's." She said, moving around the desk and extending a hand to the partners. "My name is Aria, what can I do for you today?"

Brennan stood nervously. "I need a dress." She all but squeaked.

The woman nodded looking for clarity before Booth spoke. "I'm Seeley Booth and this is Temperance Brennan." He answered. "We have a wedding this afternoon and she needs a dress."

The woman gave her the once over before pulling out the measuring tape. "If you will come with me, we will find the right size and dress for you." She said politely and leading them to the back of the store to a room with changing stalls and a pedestal in the middle, surrounded by mirrors.

She motioned for Brennan to stand on the pedestal and hold her arms out, while Booth took a seat on the chair holding her bag. Wrapping the measuring tape around her, she mumbled to herself. "Size eight."

"Eight?" Cried Brennan, the color draining from her face.

"I take it that you are surprised by that, well you aren't quite showing enough for maternity clothes yet and I'm sure that all your clothing is uncomfortable." She answered in a motherly tone, Booth raised a brow surprised by the woman.

"You can tell?" Brennan snapped, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I've been doing this for twenty five years, dear." She said with a smile. "I also had six children of my own. Let me see what I can find for you." The woman left, leaving Brennan in shock.

She looked to Booth. "Do I look pregnant? I mean that my uterus hasn't gotten to much bigger, its mostly the distension from my bowels..." She started to mumble.

"You look beautiful, Bones." He said from his position on the chair.

The old woman returned with a handful of dresses ranging in a rainbow of colors. "I think fall colors are more your color, let's see how this work." she said, hanging it in the changing stall and leaving to allow her to change.

The first was a short red-orange, sleeveless dress. She slid it up her body and looked at the mirror, her breasts were spilling out the top and it bunched on the sides.

There was a tap on the door that caused her to jump. "Are you ok, Bones?" She was silent as she looked in the mirror. "Are you going to come out and show us?"

"I am too fat to be doing this." She said just loud enough for him to hear.

He tapped on the door before squeezing in the small gap. "Bones, it's just the first dress." He said with a smile, before going through the stacks of dresses and pulling out a dark brown empire waist with an off white ribbon that went under the breast that tied in the back, floor length dress. "Try this one." Instead of leaving, he turned his back allowing for her to pull the dress up her body.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the mirror. "This one doesn't make me look too fat." She said, her voice losing any trace of being upset.

Booth turned around and took in the dress on the woman. His hands found their way to the zipper and pulled it up to her the back, and almost gasped. Her hair hung in a high pony tail and her face lacked any makeup and yet she looked beautiful. "Booth?" She asked in a small voice.

He snapped out of his revere. "This one it?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her and he knew once she finished getting ready, he would be a goner.

"I guess, we don't have time to look for something else." She said, turning to look at her hips in the mirror. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, as she motioned for him to unzip her.

"How do you know what dress to pick to make me feel better about myself? I mean the dress from Vegas. . ." She said, struggling to find words to describe her confusion.

"Made you look hot. I don't know, it's some kind of talent." Booth said, amused that her emotional state has changed to almost normal. She flushed, before quickly changing back to her clothes that she wore to the store.

XX

They arrived at Booth's apartment, after stopping at the drug store to pick up a curling iron, make up and hair pins to set Brennan for getting ready for the wedding and was currently stood in his bathroom with the door shut, while he stood in the bedroom in front of the mirror to straighten his bow tie.

She came out of the bathroom with her hair falling into soft curls from the pins that held it back. "You look amazing." He said with a smile, placing a hand on her cheek.

She flushed. "You don't look so bad, yourself." She returned, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Are we ready to go?"

He nodded before leading her out of the apartment and to his SUV, not before helping her into the vehicle and headed to the church.

XX

"Thank God for Hodgins being rich, or we would've been late." Booth said referring to the valet that had taken his SUV, placing his hand on the small of her back and walked up the stairs into the foyer where the rest of the squint squad stood awaiting for the wedding.

The feeling in Brennan's stomach dropped as a tall blond from Archaeology stood in her dress next to Zack. She had been replaced, her face fell as the emotional roller coaster took off and Booth tightened his grip around her waist. Cam walked over to the pair with a reassuring smile.

"Good afternoon." She said. "How are you feeling, Doctor Brennan?"

Brennan smiled weakly, her hand finding its way to Booths. "I'm alright." She answered modestly. Zack had wondered over to the small group with a nervous smile on his face. Her eyes widened at his outfit, the blue suit jacket and tuxedo pants, followed by the off colored crocs almost made her laugh.

"You look amazing, Doctor B." Said Hodgins from behind her, causing her to tense involuntarily.

Her cheeks grew a deep shade of red and held tighter to Booth's hand. "Thanks." She said." You're looking good yourself." The exchange was all to formal for Hodgins as he fidgeted with the rubber band on his wrist.

Before anyone could say anything, Caroline Julian walked into the foyer with a big sun hat on her curly hair. "Aren't we going to start this shindig anytime soon. You don't want to start late on your own wedding, its bad luck you know." She said with her usual candor, she turned to the pregnant anthropologist. "Looks to me that we get to share a pew together."

Brennan shot a confused look to Booth, who only leaned close and kissed her on the cheek. "Caroline was telling me that she didn't have anyone to sit next to, and now you both do." He said into her ear, as the prosecutor took her by the arm into the chapel before Brennan could say anything else.

The two woman sat the back of the chapel in the two seats closest to the isle as soon after Hodgins took his place in the front, looking nervous. Soon the music started and Booth, who stood next Cam on his arm and was followed by Zack and the blond and everyone stood up as the music changed to a upbeat procession filled the room and Angela walked in, holding the arm of the man Brennan recognized as her father walking her down the isle.

Everyone in the room took their seat as the priest began to speak. "Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to join together in matrimony of Jack Stanley Hodgins and Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro. Who gives this woman?" Her father answered, before turning on his feet and walking out of the chapel.

The priest began to speak when the doors opened again, a man dressed in a three piece suit stood in the doorway. "Is this the Hodgins-Montenegro nuptials?" He asked, rudely interrupting the ceremony.

"It's trying to be." Answered Angela annoyed.

"I'm from the State Department and its imperative that I speak with Hodgins and Montenegro before proceeding. . .proceed." He said looking up from the file in his hand.

Next to Brennan, Caroline stood up and tried to intimidate the man. "Come on then, lets figure this out." She said leaving Brennan by herself as the four left the chapel, leaving the guests sitting around confused.

X

". . .Angela is already married?" Hodgins asked, looking at the paper in his hands.

Caroline took the paper and read it over before she spoke. "Angela is unmistakably, legally married." The three looked up at the unknown man.

"As federal employees with security clearance, your marriage license under went special scrutiny, especially since your wedding was so hurried." He said, growing annoyed and because he had better things to do.

"You were married in Fiji four years ago." Caroline answered, reading off the paper.

"I jumped over a broomstick with a guy." Angela cried, looking towards her fiancee, tears ran down his face and mixed in with the angry red mark from the rubber band around his wrist showed his anguish. The Statesman shrugged and turned on his heels out of the church. "Jack. . .I'm so sorry."

He took a breath trying to control the emotion that was shooting through his veins. "No worries. . ." He said clearing his throat. "No worries. We'll just, um. . . There's just a lot of people in there expecting a wedding, or anything for that matter."

"I made such a big deal about getting married and . . ."Cried Angela, falling onto the steps and placing her head into her hands.

"You want to know what I think?"Asked Caroline, standing in front of the torn couple. Hodgins stared at the door and Angela didn't move. "I think you should run. . .runaway for awhile."

Before either of them could question the prosecutor the door flung open and their boss rushed out with the cell phone pressed to her ear, and the words that came out of her mouth made the other three's blood run cold. "We need an ambulance to the church on M street, we have a pregnant woman collapse and is unconscious. . ."


	10. Sea Foam Green

**Title: Life Goes On**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wrote this awhile ago and I don't know why haven't posted it ... but here you go.**

**Chapter 10: Sea Foam Green**

The sea foam green scrubs was starting to get on the special agents nerves.

The ambulance rushed an unconscious Temperance Brennan to the hospital and the wedding party had sat on the hard plastic chairs for over two hours after changing into the sea foam green scrubs that was given out of sympathy from the hospital.

Booth paced nervously in front of the entomologist who sat with his head in his hands. Angela sat across from the entomologist and next to Cam, looking at the latest issue of People Magazine, but was too distracted to read. The pathologist hung up her cell phone and sent a reassuring smile to Booth, who took a seat next to the young anthropologist after his third cycle of pacing the room.

Numerous people would walk past the small group, yet none had the information that was needed regarding the pregnant woman that had been rushed out of the wedding and into the hospital.

Booth checked his watch for what seemed to be the fifteenth time when a doctor clad in the same sea foam set of scrubs and a white examination jacket approached the group. "Mr. Booth?"

"Yes?" Booth asked jumping to his feet.

"I hear you are waiting for word on your friend, Temperance." He said with a friendly smile as the rest stood up to listen more fully. "She experienced the syncope from elevating blood pressure and stress."

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Booth, nervously wringing his hands .

"Temperance is doing great, we have her on some very low dose anxiety medication and she is resting comfortably with no permanent damage." The doctor assured trying to look as friendly as he could as he read off the clipboard, decorated with cartoon stickers. "Syncope is common during pregnancy, but her blood pressure was way too high."

"What about the baby?" Asked Hodgins solemnly, from the left side of Booth. The moment Cam had rushed out of the chapel and said that she had collapsed the thought of Brennan's health nearly shadowed the health of the small being inside of her and his feelings towards his unborn child made him uneasy. Angela glared at him from the other side of Booth, but remained quiet.

"The baby is fine, though Temperance just entered her second trimester she is still at risk for a miscarriage so I'm placing Doctor Brennan on bed rest until she can get her blood pressure under control." He said, not knowing the hole he dug himself in to. "If you follow me, I will take you to see her."

Her room was at the end of the hallway and greeted them with a large oak door, the doctor motioned that this was the room and allowed them their privacy. Booth was first to enter, his large hand opened the door to see that his partner was lying on the bed, all the color drained from her face and her hair in a tangled fan on the pillow.

He was at her side in three large steps and sat on the edge of her bed. "Bones." He whispered and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sunshine."

"It's morning? I'm late for work." She said trying to sit up, only to be stopped by Booth gently pushing her back down to the bed.

"It's not morning, Bones. It's almost ten thirty at night." He said with a smile and running his hand through her hair. "Do you know where you are?"

She looked around and took in her surroundings, the white washed walls and the sterile smell was distinct and even though her mind was cloudy the pieces stood out. "A hospital?"

He nodded, brushing her bangs out of her stitches. "Do you know what happened?" He asked as she ran her hands across her face, she touched tape above her eyebrow suggesting that she had hit her head on something and received stitches for it, but drew a blank as to what had happened to her and she shook her head negatively. "You're blood pressure was too high and you went unconscious, you hit your head on the pew."

"Pew?" She repeated. She looked to Angela and Hodgins, who stood on opposite sides of the bed, before her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, your wedding?"

"It's alright, Sweetie, you didn't miss anything." Angela said feeling awkward around the woman and forcing herself to sound as normal as possible. "Things went awry and we couldn't get married today."

Hodgins scoffed quietly from behind Booth that Angela didn't hear. "I'm so sorry." Whispered Brennan closing her eyes and a lone tear escaped, trailing along her cheek.

"It's not your fault, Sweetie. When you get better we'll talk more." Angela said before standing up. "I'm going to go, I will be back tomorrow." She looked to Hodgins, who held a small glare on his normally optimistic face.

He brushed past Booth and pressed his lips to her forehead looked up; Angela reciprocated the glare before the two of them left.

"What about my baby?" She asked with her voice raised in octave.

"The baby is great, but the doctor is going to put you on bed rest until we get your blood pressure under control." He said quietly with a smile.

"Bed rest? I don't have time to be off for bed rest, I have to get a head start for when I leave more maternity leave. . ." She said sitting up, immediately regretting her decision as a wave of nausea rushed through her body.

"It will wait Bones, you need to take care of yourself and the little one growing inside of you." He answered as there was a tap on the door before it was opened.

"Good to see that you are awake, Temperance." It was the same doctor that Booth recognized from the hallway. "My name is Doctor Jerry Kennedy, how are you feeling?"

"I feel drowsy, I guess." She answered with a deep breath.

"The low dose of anxiety medication will have you drowsy for a couple of hours. I wanted to assure you that syncope is perfectly normal during pregnancy, but your blood pressure is getting to dangerous for yourself and the baby, the best course of action is just to rest and no strenuous activity for awhile. I trust you will monitor that. " He motioned to Booth.

"Of course, I will." Booth answered, smiling at the woman who shot him a glare.

As his instructions grew more detailed, her eyelids grew heavy and drifted off to sleep leaving Booth to listen with a small smile on his face, the medication was making her drift off. The doctor took his leave and Hodgins appeared in the doorway, his face grim. "What are you doing here, I thought you left." He whispered.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked. Booth got to his feet following him into the hallway and Hodgins stood nervously in front of the taller man.

"What's going on?" Booth asked, trying to support his friend who was in as deep as his partner and then some on a different aspect.

Hodgins reached into his side bag and pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Booth, in it held a stack of papers. "I want you to adopt my child." He croaked, before clearing his throat. "I had my lawyer draw up the papers and it's pretty much cut and . . ."

"Woah, hold on a second."Booth said, taking a step back hold his hands up defensively.

"You don't want to adopt it?" Hodgins asked. "I want to know that Doctor Brennan and that baby is supported one hundred and ten percent . . ."

"It's not that I don't want to adopt it, I would do it in a heartbeat, but it's not my choice either. Just because you give up parental rights, doesn't mean you get control of what she does with your half." Booth argued firmly, "What you need to do is talk it over with her."

"You're not making this easy on me, man." Hodgins said running his hand through his curly locks. "I don't really want to give it up, you know."

Booth stared at the man, not knowing what to say. "You need to think this through carefully before you make any brash decisions that you regret." He said slowly.

"I have, it was the only chance I had with Angela and now I'm not sure that is even going to happen. She's already married." Hodgins said, sitting down on the floor with his back to the wall.

"Already married?" Booth asked, copying his move and sitting next to him.

"Yes, it's a long story." Hodgins said closing his eyes and his head against the wall. "I can't help but feel that I completely screwed up everything good in my life and taking everyone with me."

"We already concluded that, and now is the time that you fix it."Booth responded forcefully. "You're my friend and I care about you, but now we need to figure this out before it hurts Bones and the baby anymore."

Hodgins looked as his hands. "I don't know what to do."

Booth got to his feet, looking intimidating. "What you need to do is go home and think what you really want, stay away from alcohol and get some sleep. Tomorrow you go over the Angela's and figure out what both of you want, after that come talk to Bones."

Hodgins stood up. "When did you become so rational?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"When you have the definition of rational as a partner, it tends to rub off a little." Booth answered and a giving him a shove towards the exit. "Now go."

"Are you staying here tonight?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes, she should be released early tomorrow."

"You'll call when she is released?" Hodgins asked with a small smile.

"Of course I will." He shut the door with a soft click of the latch before taking the empty seat next the bed and slowly drifted asleep.


End file.
